Demon Taming
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: Yoshiko forgot something in her gym locker, so she's gotta go retrieve it. She might end up losing something else in there too, though.


**Author's Note:** Well, this is my 50th fic uploaded to the site! I'm really digging Love Live! Sunshine (and YohaMaru), but I'm definitely not done writing regular Love Live! fics. Still got a few I'm working on, plus the next chapter of Purrfect Partners.

* * *

"O-Oh! Yoshiko-chan!" They had almost collided into each other, but managed to avoid it just in time.

"That's Yohane!" She huffed, eyeing Ruby critically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to." She started to go on her way again, but Ruby grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"W-Wait! Have you seen Hanamaru-chan?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

"I-I've been looking for her. We're supposed to walk to the bus stop together. W-Will you help me look for her?"

"I..." She already had something important to do, but she could just look around the gym for a minute before giving up and going home. It wouldn't be _that_ big of a deal. "Alright, little demon. I'll help you look for Zuramaru. I'll check the gym."

"Th-Thank you! I'll check by the classrooms again!" Ruby gave her a big smile before running off, allowing Yoshiko to continue on her way.

In lieu of something that was actually healthy, Yoshiko defiantly walked into the school gym drinking a rather unhealthy soda. Demons such as herself were beyond the human constraints of disease. They were, however, not beyond forgetting a thing or too, and so she had to head back into the locker room to fetch one of her summoning candles. She couldn't summon her little demons without her red candle, after all.

Opening her locker - she'd lobbied unsuccessfully to have her combination changed to 6-6-6, so she was forced to use 36-25-34 - she laughed as she retrieved her prize. "Excellent! Now that I've retrieved my candle, all of Yohane's little demons can join her in gathering souls tonight!" All she had to do was give a cursory look around for Hanamaru, then she could go home.

Just as she put the candle away in her bag, the sound of falling water reached her ears. "Eh? What was that?" Curiosity overtook her as she shut her locker and started walking towards the sound. It was coming from the showers, which was odd. She didn't think that anyone actually used the gym showers. Perhaps it was all a clever ruse. Yes, it was obvious: no one was actually using the shower. Rather, they had turned on the water just to give the appearance of someone showering.

What could they be doing, though? Maybe they were doing illicit activities, like smoking or something. Or maybe they were running a secret seal smuggling ring, and they needed to water down their bounty before transporting them outside. Or even worse... What if they were laughing at an embarrassing snapshot of her at the Christmas party? Aaah! She had to know what was going on!

Quickly taking another sip of her soda, Yoshiko skulked around the lockers, pressing her back against the cool metal. She was close now. Peering around her hiding place, she couldn't see anyone at first, but looking down, she noticed a pair of feet hidden behind a partition. Aha! Suddenly the sound of water ceased, and the feet began to move.

Yoshiko yanked her head back, gulping nervously. Wait, she wasn't nervous. Demons didn't get nervous. It was... excitement! Yeah, that was it. She was excited to learn what dastardly deeds were being done there. When they were begging her to not tell anyone, she would even show them leniency... provided they signed a contract to become one of her little demons. "Heh heh heh..."

Peering out from behind the lockers again, she brought her soda can back to her lips and took another long sip, preparing to uncover the truth behind today's mystery: a regular Cole Phelps. That sip, however, was immediately spat back out as she realized that none of her thoughts had been true. It wasn't some criminal or a seal smuggler: it was Hanamaru.

So that's where she was. Apparently Hanamaru was the mysterious person in the shower. Why she was there, Yoshiko didn't know. All she knew was that her friend had just exited the shower, and she was wearing nothing but the towel that was wrapped around her wet body. She could feel her brain short-circuiting. Never had she thought of Hanamaru in such a compromising position, but now that it was presented to her, her mind was devoid of everything _but_ that.

A few errant water droplets dripped from her golden-brown hair down to the floor below. Her hair was wilder when it was wet. Yoshiko liked it, as if Hanamaru had been caught in a deadly storm. Without glasses on, her golden eyes glowed, big and bright. As much as she tried to stop herself, Yoshiko was unable to not glance down to where the towel was particularly snug.

For someone so short - and in the same grade, no less - Hanamaru was rather developed in the chest area. It was as if the towel was trying to make this fact apparent with the way it hugged the area so perfectly. Was it hot in here, or was it just her? It was probably just her. She was a demon after all, so she was more than accustomed to the heat. This behavior was not befitting her demonic tendencies, though: not at all. Maybe if she left now, Hanamaru would be none the wiser, and she wouldn't have to explain herself-

"Y-Yoshiko-chan?!" Her streak of bad luck was bound to continue. Hanamaru had apparently put her glasses on, and Yoshiko's head was still unfortunately visible. "Wh-What are you doing here, zura?!"

"I was just getting my candle!" She shot back defensively. Hanamaru's face had gone a nice shade of red, but Yoshiko was matching her hue for hue. She was feeling a strange sensation of warmth, and not the normal 'fires of Gehenna' kind. Was Hanamaru _attractive_ to her? Yes: yes she was. This feeling was too human.

They stood there in awkward silence for nearly a minute, Hanamaru clutching her towel and staring at her feet while Yoshiko tried to look anywhere but at her friend. It was an incredibly hard task. Finally Hanamaru broke the silence. "You know, it's... not that big of a deal."

"Hah?" Yoshiko felt her neck crack as she jerked her head back down, watching in surprise as Hanamaru walked closer. She found that she couldn't get herself to move, and then Hanamaru was standing toe to toe with her, giving her a shy smile.

"W-Well, if it had to be anyone sneaking around here while I was showering..." Hanamaru giggled quietly at the implication. "... it's not so bad if it's you." Had the room gotten hotter? Yoshiko could feel her demonic confidence melting into a puddle at her feet, revealing more and more of the fallen angel that she once had been. It's possible she would have even begun stuttering if she could speak, which she could not. Instead she just gaped at her friend, who looked way too adorable and way too attractive at the same time.

Her eyes widened as Hanamaru stood on her tiptoes, bringing them face to face. She made no attempt to back away, and as their lips drew closer, she didn't try to stop it. Maybe she didn't want to. When their lips met, she swore a burst of hellish power ran right through her entire body. It was the most incredible feeling. Her eyes closed as she pressed her lips harder against Hanamaru's, her hands falling down to rest on her friend's hips.

The kiss could only last as long as Hanamaru could stand on her tiptoes, and after about two minutes of barely-interrupted making out - they only stopped to grab a quick breath, then got right back to it - she dipped back down onto her feet. However, the movement didn't account for Yoshiko's hands, which had gotten a bit of a grip on Hanamaru's towel. She was a bit late in letting go, so when Hanamaru went back down, the towel became unwound and kept going.

As the towel hit the floor, time seemed to stand still for a moment. Yoshiko only saw a hint of Hanamaru's breasts before she snapped her head up, her face burning up as she bored holes into the wall with her gaze. "Y-Yoshiko-chan!" Hanamaru cried out, covering her chest with her arms. "Why'd you do that, zura?!"

"It wasn't on purpose! It was my curse!" Being a demon of incredible power did come with one important drawback. Her status as a fallen angel had cursed her with bad luck, which followed her wherever she went. Now it was just manifesting itself in extreme embarrassment. She tried her very best to not look at what was now a completely naked Hanamaru, but when Hanamaru's hands started to tug on her shirt, she found herself no longer being given a choice.

Glancing down, she found their bodies pressed tightly together, hiding most of Hanamaru from view. All she was able to see was the tops of Hanamaru's breasts again, though an accidental glance over her shoulder gave Yoshiko a very prime viewing of her friend's shapely butt. Apparently one only had to be near a shower in order to get wet.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan, if you keep your head up like that, we can't continue kissing." That was still on? Well damn. Pulling her gaze away from Hanamaru's backside, Yoshiko leaned down to try and capture her lips again. Her clothes had gotten wet since Hanamaru hadn't gotten a chance to properly dry off, but it wasn't something she was concerned with at present.

Apparently Hanamaru was, though. "Oh no, I got your uniform wet... I'm so sorry!" She stopped mere centimeters from Hanamaru's lips, groaning internally about the sudden stoppage.

"Don't worry about it, it's-"

"It must not feel comfortable..." Hanamaru frowned, tugging gently on Yoshiko's shirt before making eye contact again. "I-If you want, you can take them off, zura."

"Wh-What?!" Her blush burst into full bloom from such a suggestion, and it wasn't helped by Hanamaru's serious stare. This wasn't something she'd normally even consider, but it _was_ her oldest friend out of all mortals... Tilting her head up so she wouldn't accidentally see any more of Hanamaru then she already had, Yoshiko took a step back and pulled her shirt over her head, dropping the somewhat-wet garment to the floor with shaking hands.

She was going to do the same with her skirt, but Hanamaru beat her to it, gripping onto it with delicate fingers and giving it a helpful tug. With her gaze still upwards, she felt rather than saw her skirt slide down her legs and pool around her feet. It wasn't like it was unusual to be in her bra and panties while in the locker room, but it felt completely different when it was just her and Hanamaru. It felt awkward yet exhilarating at the same time.

"Y-You know, a powerful demon like me might corrupt an innocent temple worker like yourself." Hanamaru took another step forward, and Yoshiko's next step backwards left her trapped against the lockers. "Y-You might want to be careful, Zuramaru." She didn't seem to be taking that advice.

"I'm always in good hands with Yoshiko-chan." She smiled warmly, pressing her lips against Yoshiko's neck and dragging a low moan out of her.

"W-Wait a minute... It's Yohane!" Her complaint was but a murmur under Hanamaru's sensual care. Those small hands expertly traversed her body, sending electric tingles up and down her spine. Eventually they stopped between her thighs, making her breath hitch. As Hanamaru's fingers slid past her underwear, Yoshiko felt further embarrassed knowing that Hanamaru would realize just how wet such simple intimacy had gotten her.

There was no way she didn't notice, but to Yoshiko's relief she didn't say anything about it. Once her fingers slipped inside, Yoshiko forgot about her embarrassment. She wasn't even able to hold back the loud moan that escaped her lips, her hips bucking forward against her whims. It felt incredible: almost indescribable.

Still, she felt that she should be doing something for her friend. The remnants of her past as a mere fallen angel were showing themselves more and more as her shell was chipped away, revealing a different side of her that would always be locked away from others. Surely Hanamaru wanted pleasure in return.

Her attentions found themselves squarely on Hanamaru's breasts, which were too perfect to ignore. The sight of them sent waves of heat rushing through her, and she now wanted nothing more than to touch them. Finally she acted, dipping her head down and capturing a nipple in her mouth. A smile of satisfaction crossed her face when she heard a surprised moan in response to her actions.

That smile would be short-lived, however. Hanamaru's fingers found their groove, and they had Yoshiko writhing against the lockers. Her tongue lashed out at Hanamaru's nipple while her hand pawed at her friend's other breast like a desperate animal. An incredible heat was building up inside of her, threatening to make her explode.

She wanted to feel the pressure overwhelm her, to fall over this edge of intensity. Hell, she probably would have too, but... "Yoshiko-chan! A-Are you still in here?" _'Jesus Christo...'_ She had completely forgotten: Ruby was expecting her to have been looking for Hanamaru. Well, she'd found her... How long had she been in there? Ruby must have already finished looking and come back. The unlucky streak continued.

Hanamaru and Yoshiko both froze, looking at each other with wide, fearful eyes. Then Hanamaru jumped back, diving down to grab her towel. "I-I can't let Ruby-chan see me like this, zura!"

"Zuramaruuu! Wait!" It was too late, though: Hanamaru had already dashed back towards the showers, leaving Yoshiko standing there by herself, bereft of her school uniform. That was exactly how Ruby would find her.

"I couldn't find Hanama- Y-Yoshiko-chan?!" Ruby yelped in shock, covering her eyes and nearly running into a locker. "Wh-Wh-Why are you undressed?!"

"I-It's for a summoning ceremony! And it's Yohane!"


End file.
